


The Return of Pops

by vee1981a



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominance, M/M, Mild S&M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vee1981a/pseuds/vee1981a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jeffrey have had their ups and downs. Their on again, off again "friendship" has taken a toll on Jensen especially. Now after years of being estranged...Pops is back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The door was left slightly open to appease the seemingly six hundred different runners that came in, asked if he needed anything, and left. But that was expected, and almost unnoticeable with earbuds in, and sunglasses on. Jensen, J. to those around him, sat on a desk chair facing a window. His feet up on the desk and ankles crossed. He was in his zen, so it was to no surprise that he jumped at the feel of a large hand on his shoulder.   
He couldn’t hold back the absolute rush of excitement that surged through him as he looked up into the deep eyes of Jeff.   
“Hey Buddy” Jeff said smiling. His voice had a thick almost honey consistency when he spoke. It was deep and rich and brought comfort that not much else could bring to Jensen.   
“Hey Man” Jensen pushed out in a breath as he awkwardly pulled his feet off of the desk and stood to embrace his friend. I can’t believe it worked Jensen thought to himself as his eyes closed over Jeff’s shoulder.   
It took many years for Jensen to wrap his head around Jeff leaving the show. In fact, the hurt had led Jensen to suggest a return of the Winchesters' father be a waste to which the writers took to heart. The hard line he toed on the issue caught Jensen himself by surprise and he had secretly wished Jeff would call him out on his being elusive after that. 

Finally, after two years, they both ended up at a party of a mutual friend. Jensen had spotted Jeff first and a decision was made.   
“So, I’m thinking if Gen and I get married in winter then most of the cast and crew would be able to…Jensen? Jensen are you listening to me?” Jared faded out and followed Jensen’s line of view.   
“Shit! It’s Jeff! JEFF! JEFF!” Jared waved in his innocent, excited Jared manner. Truth be told, Jensen panicked for a moment until Jeff strode over so confidently and hugged Jared first. Then wiith an arm still around Jared he had smiled genuinely and with that same honey soaked tone said, “How are ya J.?” The decision was made; and Jensen extended a hand of friendship to him. Of course, Jeff being Jeff, pulled him into the familiar bear hug Jensen had come accustomed to, years earlier. 

That encounter had rekindled the friendship and left Jensen even more perplexed than he was before. Text messages would be exchanged regularly, and they often left Jensen in stitches laughing or with a huge smile on his face. “Wow, you and your wife have such a great relationship.” Kelly from wardrobe would say. Jensen would blush and nod in agreement, too embarrassed to say it was Jeff.   
Late night get togethers for a beer or a game of pool would drift into weekends together at Jensen’s apartment near set. Sunday mornings waking up to Jeff in the kitchen reading his tablet and drinking coffee seemed normal…comfortable. Hell, he even made the excuse that being overworked and stressed made sleep walking a distinct possibility. He had had it happen a couple of times during seasons two and three. So clearly having Jeff sleep in the same bed was more of a safety precaution and necessity then it was odd or weird. 

Then, things changed. One Saturday night, a regular game of pool had turned into a bit of a wager, that turned into a few too many scotches on the rocks, which turned into the two men stumbling into Jensen’s apartment well after midnight.   
“C’mon Man!” Jeff had almost growled as he leaned heavily on the door jam of Jensen’s front door. Jensen, swaying laughed uncontrollably as the key missed its mark again and again.   
“I’m trying” He managed to pronounce through the laughter.  
“Here, give it to me..” Jeff had leaned on Jensen just as the key turned, which caused both of them to tumble into the apartment erupting in new waves of laughter.  
Jensen lay on his stomach, tears in his eyes and his face strained from smiling. Jeff lay on top of him trying a few times before finally rolling off of Jensen’s back, beside him on the floor. Skillfully, he nudged the front door shut with his foot, rolled over, and caught his breath.   
“So I beat you at pool, beat you to opening the door, looks like I owned your ass a couple of times tonight Pops.” The nickname had been one of playful banter for Jensen toward Jeff. Jeff never fought it though, and seemed to almost like the term of endearment. He growled as he put a large heavy hand on Jensen’s thigh.  
“Keep talking shit like that, I’ll show you who’s ass is owned.” Jensen couldn’t explain it, maybe the scotch or the lack of oxygen from all the laughter but he suddenly wanted to test some unchartered waters. He rolled quickly and jumped to his feet.   
“You’re loosing it Jeff. You’re slowing down on me and your pool game, that was a little sad” Jensen stood over Jeff, arms crossed in a confident and cocky manner. But on the inside he was anything but.  
“Don’t test me boy..” Jeff’s honey tone dripped and he closed his eyes and stretched his arms above his head.   
“C’mon Old man, show me what...” but Jensen was cut off and the next thing he felt was the air leaving his body with a thud as Jeff jumped up and pushed Jensen hard into the door. His thick trunk of an arm held Jensen in place by the throat and Jensen's two smaller hands held onto Jeff’s arm in response.   
“You…don’t…ever…call me old…you hear me?” Jeff whispered into the writhing, fear stricken face of Jensen.  
“y.y.es” Jensen choked out.   
“ Yes…Sir” Jeff growled his eyes blazing.  
“y.yes S.sir” Jensen’s eyes looked directly into Jeff’s as the words escaped, and suddenly he could breath once more and his feet were on the floor. He wasn’t sure what had happened. Perhaps he wanted that to happen...still he was unsettled and unsure where this was going. But before he could analyze things any farther, he felt Jeff’s lips crush into his own and once again his head hit the door behind him.   
Jensen could feel the the blood rush to his lips and his head swooned with confused thoughts as he forcefully, almost spitefully kissed back. He pushed back hard against Jeff’s body and was able to turn, slamming Jeff’s large body into the door now. That lasted only a moment before Jeff regained control and it was Jensen who careened back into the door and remained pinned there. He was certain he could feel a trickle of blood dribble down his chin from his own lip as Jeff pushed his arms up above his head. His blue/black tee shirt caught on his already bruised and battered lip as Jeff yanked it up and off. Jensen’s eyes gently ghosted shut as Jeff began to suck hungrily at the nape of his neck.   
“Do you want this?” Jeff whispered taking a momentary break from accosting the soft skin.   
“Y.Yes..yes Sir” Jensen answered in caught breaths as Jeff lifted him off of his feet and carried him with ease to the bedroom.   
Jeff seemed almost ravenous as he dropped Jensen’s body onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He continued the assault on Jensen’s neck and chest as he deftly undid his belt and pushed Jensen’s tight Lucky Brand jeans down his bowed legs with one giant paw. Jensen growled his own feral growl as his pants came down and he too began to undo Jeff’s belt and pants. His throat burned as he panted heavily, trying to catch his breath.   
As he flipped onto his stomach, Jensen reached into the nightstand and pulled out a tube tossing it back to Jeff, who snickered and moaned low in his throat. The clack of the tube’s top and cool feeling of the gel gave Jensen goose bumps. He sucked in a tight deep breathe as he felt Jeff ease into him ever so gently before starting a timely rhythm.   
“you like this..don't you Boy?”  
“yes Sir” Jensen gritted between teeth. The moaning became louder and the headboard banged off of the wall in corresponding rhythm as Jeff picked up both speed and aggression. Jensen reached behind him, clawing at Jeff’s massive thigh as the two bodies moved as one. Sweat commingling between them, Jeff pulled out only long enough to flip Jensen onto his back and pushed his knees to his chest.   
“Ah fuuc…” Jensen gritted through teeth as he grasped himself in the moment.  
“No” Jeff commanded as he directed Jensen’s hand back above his head.  
“please.” was all Jensen could squeak out as Jeff continued, then suddenly he stopped.  
“Fuc..fuck What the…Why’d you stop” Jensen was writhing and his mouth was agape with surprise.  
“Beg” Was all Jeff said.   
“What?”  
“Beg” His honey thick tone oozed with sadistic pleasure as the one syllable word dripped from his lips.  
Jensen watched him with a sick pleasure of his own and reached up to pull Jeff’s head down to his before kissing Jeff with a rage infected kiss.   
“Please” he whispered.  
Jeff smiled, his lips still red from Jensen’s blood and he slammed into him harder than he had before. Jensen screamed out as the pleasurable assault continued. He felt his body lift with the impending release as Jeff’s large hand wrapped possessively around his pulsating shaft.   
Time seemed to stop and Jensen was sure he was passing out from the explosion. He felt the involuntary muscle spasms that continued after the fact and he was certain he felt an emptiness where Jeff once was, but it was heat off Jeff’s face as he rested his forehead against Jensen’s that he made note of. 

An hour later, Jensen stared at himself in the mirror. Dried blood clung to his lips, cheek, and chin. Bite and scratch marks marred his neck, chest and biceps. He ran his teeshirt across his belly wiping away what evidence still remained as a reminder that THAT had indeed happened.  
“Here, let me help you” Jeff said as he appeared in the mirror and wrapped an arm around Jensen’s chest. Jensen turned and slid up onto the vanity as Jeff wet a hand towel and began to wipe the blood from Jensen’s lip. "You ok?"  
"Yea Pops." Jensen whispered as he leaned forward placing his forehead on Jeff's shoulder.  
"You're my boy." Jeff whispered back, kissing the top of Jensen's head tenderly.

 

Things continued from there. Encounter after encounter. A bitten lip here, an unexplainable scratch there, and a bruise shamelessly pronounced on his collar bone.   
“What in the hell are you and Daneel doing??” The makeup girl would yell. Daneel herself would question as well.   
“Why aren’t you letting the stunt guys handle this crap Babe, you’re getting busted up almost every week.”  
“It’s more authentic” He’d lie, secretly enjoying the souveniers left by Pops. They were a reminder of their time together. 

But show business is show business and suddenly every weekend became every OTHER weekend and pretty soon, Jeff was off working on the movie The Possession, and Jensen became resentful, hurt, and distant. Jeff wasn’t returning his calls and his texts were short and cold as far as Jensen was concerned. A few missed weeks became a few missed months, and a year. And suddenly the friendship went stagnant once again. 

Curiosity remained and although Jensen would dial and ditch more times than he cared to admit, it wasn’t until the producers began asking Jeffrey to join the road conventions that Jensen really started acknowledging the fact that he may have to see and speak to “Pops.”again.  
“I don’t understand.” Singer yelled as he hung up the phone in an aggravated state.  
“What?” Jared asked from his spot in the doorway alongside Jensen.  
“Fucking JDM! This is like the sixteenth time we asked him to join the convention and he shoots us down. He didn’t even wait for a date this time and he shut us down.  
“Why don’t you let Jensen try?” Jared nodded to his left.   
“J, would you? Maybe if he hears from you, he’ll consider it” Singer asked hopeful.  
“um..Why doesn’t Jared do it? I mean he loves Jared and…” Jensen stumbled.  
“Get the fuck out J, Jeff loves you, and that would make for one hell of a convention.”  
“C’mon Jensen.”   
“Ok ok, give me the phone.” Jensen cleared his throat a couple of times waiting for the phone to ring. Thankfully, the God’s smiled down on him and the voicemail came on.   
“Hi, you’ve reached Jeffrey Morgan. I’m unable to come to the phone right now but if you leave a message I’ll get back to you..” Jensen hadn’t heard his voice in so long. He’d missed it. But Jared and Singer were starring at him so he had to follow through.  
“Hey Jeff, this is..(clears throat) this is Jensen. Just wanted to invite you to the Vegas convention. L.A isn’t that far man so you should try to make it. It’d be a Winchester family reunion. (nervous laugh). So um, we’ll be there Friday. Hope you make it…(pause because its the truth)..Bye.”  
Jensen handed the phone back to Singer and shrugged.  
“I don’t think it’ll work but at least we gave it the ol college try?” He patted Singer on the arm and left the office.   
“Jensen! Jensen! Wait up!” Jared called for Jensen who stopped but closed his eyes dreading what he had to say.  
“Hey, it’ll be fine.” Jared comforted.  
“What are you talking about?” Jensen feigned annoyance.  
“You think I’m stupid or something? Like it or not man, I’m your best friend and I know you. I saw it the moment he stopped calling dude. I think you owe it to yourself to figure this shit out. You need to fix it, or at the very least if the friendship or whatever is not salvageable, then get closure. I hate seeing you hurt over it.” Jensen smiled a tight smile. Jared was his best friend. And often he wondered how he got by in life without him.   
“I’m fine, and he probably won’t show. I basically ignored him and I’m sure he’s not even remotely interested.” Jensen sighed “But thanks Jared. I love ya” He quickly put his sunglasses on and walked off. Jared watched his friend leave and felt badly for him. 

Friday came all too quickly and Cliff arrived at Jensen’s place right on time, but found quite a disheveled looking J. just bringing his bags to the front door.   
“You look like you’re going to puke.” Cliff was nothing if he wasn’t honest with the boys. “What’s wrong? You worried about JDM showing?”  
“What? No..pfft. I mean..”   
“Jensen. I know, Jared knows, now cut the crap. You are a great guy. You’re married, you got a kid, you got Jared, you got me. You don’t need him. You want to be friends with him, fine, I can almost deal with that. But letting him take advantage of you again, I’ll have his balls in a sling if he tries anything with you again.”  
“Cliff…” Jensen rubbed his temples.   
“I’m serious. You and Jared are the closest thing I have to sons. I’m pissed off enough that I let the last time slip by without my knowing, but I’m hip to his little game now and Mr. Big Time Movie Star is not getting his way this time.  
“Cliff would you stop! It wasn’t just Jeff. I was ok with it. I told him I was ok with it…I wanted it…I wanted him...” Jensen trailed off. His head dropped slightly. Ever the caretaker and fan of Jensen, Cliff could never admit Jensen’s mistakes. Even less than Jensen could.   
“You were young, he’s too charismatic. If he does show…”  
“If he does show, you and Jared will let me handle it. We were all friends and I’d like us to be pragmatic about the whole thing. We’re there for the fans. It will be exciting…Now I’m going to throw up in the bathroom but it has nothing to do with Jeff, so I don’t want to hear it” Jensen ran off quickly, leaving his beloved bodyguard/caretaker to shake his head. 

 

There’s no way it worked. Jensen told himself several times on their way to Vegas. How could it? He thought. The airplane ride was uneventful as was the ride over to the hotel. But Jensen couldn’t help the repetitive thoughts going through his head.   
“Hey J, we’re here.” Cliff’s words broke his train of thought and he shook the remaining ones away momentarily. Cliff hopped out first and ushered the boys out of the car and up the walk way to the hotel. “Ok everyone in.” Jensen took a moment and looked up at the building. What if he’s already here? What if he’s in there?  
Cliff got the boys up to their respective rooms and got them settled. Then it was time to take Jared to meet up with his family that were coming in for his sister’s signing. “Ok J, I’m taking Jared. You going to be ok?”  
“I’m fine Cliffy. I’m just going to relax ’n listen to some tunes.”  
“Well you’re going to have people coming in and out cause they’re still getting the schedule together for tonight and tomorrow. I’m just going to leave the door cracked so they can come and go.”  
“Ok”

(Back to Present)

Now, here he was. HERE in person and the hug felt like home to Jensen. He let go of Jeff and backed away. Jeff pulled back as well, but kept his hands on Jensen’s arms.   
“You look…”  
“Old?” Jensen joked trying to curb his nerves.  
“I was going to say perfect.” Jeff drawled looking Jensen up and down. He then released his grip on Jensen’s right arm and placed a hand on his face. His thumb caressed Jensen’s cheek bone. “You’re beautiful J.”  
Jensen guided Jeff’s hand off of his face and smiled an unsure smile. His eyes told his feelings and it made Jeff cringe slightly.  
“Look, Jensen, we should talk.” Jeff stuck his large hands into his coat pocket and sat on the bed beside the desk. Jensen crossed his arms, rocked back and forth slightly, and shook his head.   
“Look man we’re here for business not to trip down memory lane. So let’s just..” Jensen was interrupted by Jeff laughing quietly. “I say something funny?”  
“No it’s just You. Look at you” Jeff gestured with both hands towards Jensen. “You’re so mature, so in control…You’re the man.”  
“You’re right…and yes we do have to talk, but lets just go get the schedule done and we’ll hang out afterward and catch up.”   
“Sounds like a plan. Lead the way.” Jeff stood and left the room with Jensen. (End Ch.1)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obediently, he stood and wiped at his lips waiting for his next set of directions.

With schedules done, and the hype of the great JDM returning to the panels pleasantly on the rise, the night found both Jensen and Jeff sitting at a table laughing, telling stories of on-set antics from their respective projects. Jensen waiving two fingers toward the waitress indicating yet another round of Johnny Walker Blue. He noticed Jeff watching him and liked it. He had to admit, he would lose track of his thoughts as well each time he fixed a gaze on Jeff. Visions flashed in Jensen’s mind of being slammed up against his apartment door. Of him panting, sweating, and smiling as he wiped the blood off of his mouth after one of their less tender make out sessions. He shook his head and tried to concentrate on Jeff’s story. 

“So he comes back, AND IT’S THE SAME GIRL!” Jeff laughed a bellowing laugh and slapped his heavy paw down on the table rattling the half melted ice cubes in each of their glasses. But realizing Jensen was not as amused as he was by his punch line, he quickly sobered up. 

“You get it? It was the same girl.”

Jensen smiled his patented tight smile, ran a finger along the ridge of his glass, and shook his head. “I have literally no idea what you’re talking about." 

They stared at each other for a moment before erupting into a new fit of laughter. Jeff wiped at his flushed face with his large hand. He was impressed with Jensen. He was cool, calm, collected, and a cocky fucker when ready. He loved it. Jensen always had a strong will that Jeff delighted in breaking, but now seeing his boy so confident and in charge, it left Jeff hard, horny, and determined.

“Ok smartass..” Jeff stood throwing a couple hundred dollar bills on the table. “Get your little fine self up and let’s go up to my room. We do have some serious talkin' to do.”

Jensen felt a slight twinge in his chest and groin, but his hurt and anger were still at the surface and he willed himself not to respond so quickly to anything Jeff had to say. 

“Those are real hundreds right?” Jensen looked back as he got up to follow Jeff.

“Yea asshole, they are.”

“Just making sure.”

They walked into Jeff’s hotel room some short time later. Jeff tossed his jacket aside and poured himself a drink from the mini bar.

“How about you? Want one?”

“No..thanks, I’m good. I’ll take a water if you got one.” Jensen took his button down off and sat down. His black tee clung to his slick skin. Drinking always left him slick and sweaty, but now with his shirt off and the room air on, he felt goose bumps rise over his fair skin. Jeff tossed him a bottle of water. Feeling more nervous than thirsty, he cracked the top and took a sip. 

“So..” Jeff crooned sitting opposite Jensen on the other bed. 

“So…” Jensen repeated looking down and rolling the bottle in his hands.

“You want to look at me J?” Jeff’s eyes were wide now.

Reluctantly, Jensen looked up. This talk was a long time coming and no matter how many times Jensen had gone over it in his mind, he was STILL unprepared. 

“That’s better. Look Jensen, I know I hurt you…I…”

But Jensen could not let him finish a bullshit line like that.

“Hurt me? HURT ME?” Jensen flew to his feet. “You fucking bastard, you destroyed me. You destroyed me in a way I had no idea I could even be destroyed! No man you didn’t hurt me. You had me second guessing myself, who I was and what I was..” Jensen paced back and forth as he spoke. And Jeff, his own heart breaking, stood to halt the movement. 

“Hey, Hey…would you listen to me?” Jeff held Jensen by the shoulders, leaning down to make eye contact with the younger man. “Just listen” But Jensen couldn’t focus and the close proximity commingled with scotch and the repressed emotions, caused Jensen’s eyes to fill with tears.

“I…I” Jensen’s head turned from side to side, his mouth beginning to twist into a gut wrenching frown. “Was it me? What did I do?”

Jeff pulled the boy into his arms, kissing his head again and again repeating the only thing he could think to say at that moment.”I’m sorry Baby, I’m so sorry.”

Jensen, furious with his own emotions and confused by Jeff’s tender consoling, wiped angrily at his eyes with the back of his hand before wriggling out of Jeff’s tight embrace. He folded his arms across his chest and composed himself.

 

“Then tell me Jeff..”

“You mean Pops”

“No, Jeff. Tell me why you just gave up on me.” Jensen unwillingly allowed for a single tear to escape as the words left his lips.  
It was Jeff who’s eyes began to tear up as he looked at Jensen with genuine pain. 

“Baby boy, I swear to you…you have never been anything short of perfect…but..”

“THEN WHAT YOU EGOTISTICAL FUCK? WHAT WAS IT?”

“DAMN IT! IT WAS MY WIFE AND SHE KNEW!” Jeff yelled sitting back heavily on the bed and running his hands through his hair. 

“What?” Jensen sat back down as well, curious by what he meant..

“She wanted a divorce…I was being tailed by a P.I. she hired to prove I was cheating on her. He knew it was another man, but I couldn’t live with myself if your life got all fucked up because of my dumb ass, so I had to distance myself.” 

“And…you thought it was better to fuck with my head instead of my life?”

“Baby Boy no…It wasn’t like that at all. It fucked with me too, but it was for the best. I couldn’t put you in harms way.” Jeff crossed over and sat beside Jensen. “I love you baby and as time moved on…I realized you had moved on. You didn’t need me anymore.”

Jensen stood once again, tears returning to his eyes as he looked down at Jeff.  
“I needed you. I needed you so bad I hated myself for it. Hell I still need you.” At that, Jeff sprang to his feet and embraced Jensen once more.

“Jensen, let’s start over. I’m here now and I promise you, I’m not going anywhere. You are and have always been my boy and I want to give you what you want and need.” Jeff searched Jensen’s eyes for a decision.

He fixed his eyes to his left and starred. All he wanted was to let go of the control. He was always in control. After Jeff, he felt the need to always know what was up to avoid being hurt again, but the truth was…he was tired. People would probably laugh he thought, if they knew how badly Jensen needed taking care of. He longed to be someone’s the way he used to be Jeff’s. He wanted the structure, the rules, hell even the punishment. It made him feel wanted. It gave him trust in himself…it made him horny. Being someone’s “Baby boy,” again made him insatiably happy. Being so secretly dependent on someone else was reassuring. He could be there for Jared, Daneel, his friends…but for himself? He needed someone else. Someone strong and dominant who didn’t expect Jensen to always be the dominant one, and yet would let him be to the outside world. 

“Pops?” Jensen mouthed in a barely audible tone, still staring off to the left.

“Yes J?” Jeff whispered back, sucking in a breath as Jensen turned to look at him with the most devastatingly beautiful look he’d ever seen.

“I wanna be your boy again. I need you.” Jeff grabbed Jensen’s head on both sides as he leaned in and pressed their foreheads tenderly together. 

“I love you Baby Boy”

Jensen could feel Jeff smile against his lips as he took his left hand and began guiding him into the bathroom. It was as if they had never been apart. Jeff patted the vanity for Jensen to sit on. Jensen, swung his denim clad legs, his knees far apart, and his arms up for Jeff to remove his tee. Then he in turn removed Jeff’s and undid his belt. He couldn’t help but inhale deeply as Jeff once again engulfed him with a warm embrace. Jeff’s smell brought him such comfort. 

“You ready?” Jeff asked as he directed Jensen off of the vanity by his hips and then undid his belt before pushing the jeans off of his legs and to the floor. 

“Yes…Sir.” They both smiled at Jensen’s words as Jeff pushed his own pants and boxers to the floor and stepped out of them. 

Jeff started the hot shower and allowed Jensen to get in first. Jensen let the hot water run over his head and shoulders. It cascaded down his back and off his round ass. Jeff stepped in and leaned forward catching only some water on his head as he bent to kiss each of Jensen’s shoulders. He lingered there for some time and Jensen, without thinking leaned back into Jeff’s large chest. His head fell to the right with his eyes closed. Jeff worked at all sides of Jensen’s neck, taking time to pay homage to his “Boy”. 

Jensen’s eyes opened for a moment and he squinted in a questioning manner. Rather suddenly, he turned to look over his shoulder at Jeff.

“This IS going to lead to sex right?”

“I was just getting to that.”

“Ok cause I was just thinking, it would kinda be a damn shame if we didn’t cement this little reunion with hot shower sex.” 

Jeff laughed whole heartedly then growled low in his throat.  
“I’m way ahead of you Boy.”

Jensen smiled as he felt Jeff’s teeth sink into his shoulder with a sting and he planted Jensen's hands up above his head, palms flat on the tile. Jeff moved down Jensen’s body, biting and scratching until he came to his perfect ass. He brought both hand down hard on Jensen’s cheeks causing quite an audible moan. “Mmm-I missed that sound.” Jeff groaned into Jensen’s ear.

“Which sound? My moaning, or you spanking my ass?”

“Both.” Jeff growled as he brought them down a second time. Blood rushed to the surface of the skin in the shape of his large hands. 

“oh fuuuc…Sir” Jensen was already hard. He could see drops of pink, where the blood from his shoulder mixed with the water down the drain. 

Jeff reached for the shampoo and generously lubed his boy’s awaiting hole and his own large shaft. He then brought his huge tree trunk of an arm around Jensen’s neck.

“You remember what you need to do, don’t you Baby?”

“Please Pops…Please..” Jensen’s hands left the tiled wall and held onto Jeff’s arm as he pleaded.

“That’s right Baby, Beg me, Beg for what you want Pops to do” Just the words alone were making Jensen leak with anticipation, but he loved this game and despite being winded from the arm and the excitement, he smiled, put his left foot up on the tub ledge and gave Jeff exactly what he wanted.

“Oh Fuuuck Pops please, please Sir. Fuck me….(he growled)…fuck me hard and break me. Please Sir….Please Daddy.” 

Well that was certainly a first, calling Jeff...Daddy, but it did something to Jeff, because he let out an almost primal growl before thrusting into Jensen without warning or readying. Jensen screamed out and thrusted back in response. Jeff stopped once in to allow the white pain to subside. Jensen was arched forward water running down his face and off his upper lip and chin as his mouth hung open. 

Jeff grabbed Jensen’s hair and pulled his head back so he could reach his ear. He then wrapped an arm around Jensen’s waist and whispered. “I AM your Daddy little boy, and don’t you forget it.”

“No Sir No Da..ddy” Jensen was in the moment. No one had ever made him come as hard as Jeff had, and he could feel the impending eruption building as Jeff continued to thrust and growl. 

“You don’t cum yet you little pain slut until I tell you to.” Jeff leaned in to bite hungrily at the back of Jensen’s shoulder. He bit down hard and Jensen whimpered. The bites and thrusts seemed to speed up and once again, Jensen felt as if he may collapse in a happy puddle very soon. 

“Pleeeease Daddyyyyy!” Jensen was desperate and he almost screamed when Jeff took hold of his erection and began to stroke him off to the rhythm of his thrusts. It didn’t take much longer before Jensen put his hands up on the tile to brace himself as a hot flash of climax hit. Jensen went dizzy and he swore three out of his five senses had just given out. Jeff held onto him tightly.

“Pops..Pops” Jensen mumbled.

“Shhh. I got you, I got you.” Jeff moved Jensen around to sit on the seat part of the tub. Jensen winced as he sat, his now spanked, bitten, fucked ass sensitive to the cool white tile. He grinned a sheepish and sleepy grin toward Jeff. 

“You liked that huh boy?”

Jensen nodded and swayed. “You’re not done yet.” Jeff said as he pulled Jensen’s head down to his own throbbing erection. He didn’t need much coaxing and soon was off the white seat and on his knees in front of Jeff hungrily sucking at his length.

“That’s right baby, take all of Daddy. Good boy..mm” The words just encouraged Jensen’s actions and he wrapped his hands to grab and squeeze at Jeff’s muscular ass. He clawed and scratched for good measure, enjoying the moans it elicited from his Pops. He was indeed a good boy taking every drop as his new found “Daddy” came hard into his mouth. 

Obediently, he stood and wiped at his lips waiting for his next set of directions. Jeff leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Jeff turned away again, this time to grab a wash cloth and soap. 

“Ok, now just sit back down and let me take care of you ok?” Jeff said lovingly. Jensen swayed again and sat awaiting to be cleaned like some toddler in the bath. He loved it though. He loved being doted over. Jeff was thorough and gentle as he washed his Boy. 

As they finished up and came out of the shower, Jensen ran a hand across the fogged mirror and looked at himself. He wrenched to the side to see the teeth marks undoubtedly left behind, and then Jeff came into view. He stared at the image as well. His arm around Jensen, his head resting against the younger man's, and then he caught the best part of the image…Jensen’s smile. (End Ch2)


End file.
